13 Ghosts
by Nudist.on.the.beach
Summary: Jaclyn and Eden were just normaly girls -with a few minor issues- who loved to watch horror movies. When everything goes entirly wrong and they end up in a place that is not their own, what do they do? DennisXOC and TornprinceXOC
1. Arrival

**A/N Okay I don't own any of the 13 ghosts or the characters except Eden and Jaclyn or any other people I decide to add in. Review please people, it would make me one happy camper! Enjoy!**

"That movie was amazing!" Eden commented as Jaclyn took the movie out of the DVD player "I told you you would like it!" Jaclyn smirked

"It isn't coming out" Jaclyn said banging on the DVD player

"That's what she said!" Eden shouted happily

"Normally I would laugh at that, but the DVD player is PISSING ME OFF GOD DAM IT!" Jaclyn shouted and the ground started shaking "EARTHQUAKE!" Eden jumped off the bed diving under the bed.

"How did you fit under there?" Jaclyn asked suspiciously "I mean come on your 16, normally 16 year old don't fit under there unless they are anorexic whores"

"WHAT?! We are about to die and this is what your talking about, I mean come on earthquake" Eden through her hands in the air but hit them off the bed. "Nah, we are going to die anyway. I was kidding...about the anorexic part"

"HEY!" Eden got out from under the bed and punched Jaclyn, but after that they just fell over with everything going black.

"Wake up" Eden and Jaclyn heard an unfamiliar voices.

"What the hell?" They said at the same time looking around. "WHAT THE FUCK!" they shouted together again.

"What have I said about you two using that language in front of Bobby!" They looked over and it was Arthur. "It's OK dad, they are my favourite fucking cousins ever" Bobby said copying Eden and Jaclyn. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Kathy rolled her eyes getting out of the car and slammed the door walking towards the glass house where the lawyer and Dennis would be. Jaclyn and Eden jumped out of the car after being scolded by Arthur again.

Eden and Jaclyn had found out this so far, that they were in 13 ghosts and that they were related to Arthur, Kathy and Bobby. Maggie was kind of like the house keeper kind of person. They walked to where the door was and stood there. "Dennis!" Jaclyn squealed as Eden clamped her hand over Jaclyn's mouth as Dennis looked at her weird.

They were explaining everything as Jaclyn and Eden were bouncing waiting for the door to opened, they already knew what was happening so they just wanted to go in the house already. The door opened and Eden and Jaclyn threw themselves in and started running around looking for the stairs so they could get a pair of glasses.

"FOUND SOME!" Jaclyn said and threw a pair at Eden. She caught them and slapped them onto her face. "Want to go to the basement now?"

"Sure, We should try and stop that stupid lawyer guy from taking that dam briefcase" Jaclyn said looking down the basement stairs. "Yeah, but I want to help them out st---" Eden was cut off from falling down the stairs, Jaclyn burst out laughing as Eden stopped rolling down the stairs and curled in a ball in pain and then she joined in laughing like a manic.

"That hurt" She got up limping. Jaclyn walked down the stairs and stood next to Eden "Smoooooooth dip shit"

"Oh blow me" Eden said grabbing herself and punched Jaclyn who fell and hit her nose of the glass wall. "OW MOTHER FUCKER!" She shouted holding her nose, her glasses fell off. She turned around and screamed something along the lines of "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"What are you screaming" Eden twitched "Don't you him. Don't you see the Hammer, eeeep" Jaclyn jumped

Eden squinted threw her glasses trying to see but couldn't she took off the glasses and put her own back on and looked around and jumped. "How come I can see them without the glasses when I am supposed to see them with the glasses on!" Eden exclaimed tilting her head.

"I don't know, I can see the too." Jaclyn bit her lip and looked around at the other ghosts. _Girls, go back upstairs_, Jaclyn and Eden looked at each other and then at Withered Lover. "Should we tell them that we are going to help them out?" Eden whispered in Jaclyn's ear

"Fuck yeah, other wise when they get out they are going to eat us alive" Jaclyn hissed back in Eden's ear. "We are going to get you guys out of here" Eden said

_How the hell are you going to do that!_ The Jackal hissed

"We just are...but you have to make us a deal first" Jaclyn smiled mischievously rubbing her hands together as if she were an evil scientist _Get to the point_! the Torn Prince demanded "Feisty, I like them that way" Eden did the worm with her eyebrows

"Eden, your going to make them want to kill us" Jaclyn hissed "They want to kill everyone already" Eden slapped her hands over he mouth kicking Jaclyn to get to the point.

"Okay, here is what we were thinking. You don't kill us, or Dennis, then we will some how help you guys out of here" Jaclyn explained throwing her hands in the air like it was no problem. _How are you going to do that anyways?_the Angry Princess asked fiddling with her knife.

"Well...we will think of something. Trust us" Jaclyn smiled sheepishly _Why should we trust you! We don't even know you, and you are just humans_ The torn Prince glared at us.

"You guys were humans at a point too. One day we will be what you are" Eden pointed out shrugging her shoulders "Just trust us, we will do what we can. Get it, Got it. Good"

"Look it's the lawyer" Jaclyn nudged Eden. "Our time to shine!" Eden snickered and looked at Jaclyn. "We should tackle him" Eden suggested

"NO" Jaclyn yelled in a whisper. "Let's table top him" she rubbed her hands together.

"Classic, I love it" Jaclyn ran in front of lawyer and started talking and Eden tip-toed behind him getting on all fours. Jaclyn pushed him and they thought he hit his head. They high fived each other running up the stairs not knowing that when he hit his head...it just hurt really bad.


	2. How it starts

Eden and Jaclyn were looking for a room acting normal until the house started shifting. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Jaclyn shouted

"Dude, I thought we knocked that guy out" Eden said scratching her head. "Well, apparently not" Jaclyn and Eden ran into the room where Dennis and Arthur were. They put the glasses on, all though they didn't even need them. Running in they shouted "WHO YOU GOING TO CALL. GHOST BUSTERS!!!!!" Jaclyn ran into a wall meanwhile Eden was pretending to shoot stuff with her fingers.

"DENNIS DUCK!" Jaclyn shouted, Dennis shouted and ducked mean while Eden was _looking_ for a duck. "I don't see no dam duck! Oh is it a ghost duck? Should I take my cool looking glasses off?" Eden stated quickly

"Wait, you can see the ghosts without the glasses?" Dennis asked with his mouth opened. Jaclyn and Eden looked at each other with a big grin and nodded there heads at the same time. "WHAT GHOSTS!" Arthur yelled and asked at the same time. Dennis explained everything and Jaclyn and Eden could tell that Arthur defiantly did not believe a word Dennis had said.

They walked around the house looking for Bobby listening to everyone yell even though Bobby wouldn't be able to hear them. Arthur went to go downstairs when Dennis started talking "HEY! What did I say. Did I say that there was a petting zoo downstairs! NO! There are ghosts down there!"

"Goats?" Maggie asked, Jaclyn and Eden laughed as Jaclyn made a goat noise. "Not goats! Ghosts"

"Down there?" Maggie gave Dennis a look pretty much saying 'Bitch, are you for real?'

"Yes downstairs! If it were next door I WOULDN'T GIVE A SHIT!" Jaclyn and Eden had there hands padded over there mouths so they wouldn't laugh

Arthur told us we should split up and Eden and Jaclyn rolled there eyes. When in danger or if ghosts or monsters or anything of that kind are in your house. YOU NEVER SPLIT UP! "You guys are coming with me" Arthur said

"But we want to go with Dennis" Jaclyn whined pointing at Dennis who looked sursprised at Jaclyn's sudden outburst of wanting to walk with him. "Why? You don't even know him, you know us" Arthur asked

"But Dennis knows more about those beautiful ghosts" Eden said throwing her hands in the air as she talked. "It's true, he's a fellow ghostbusta!" Jaclyn laughed

Eden started coughing "And I....don't...want to get....attacked by...the Jackal" She said in between coughs. and Jaclyn elbowed her "We made a deal remember"

"You never know" Eden hissed a whisper.

Dennis and Maggies started walking one way as Kathy and Arthur walked the other. Jaclyn and Eden chased after Dennis and followed behind him slowly. Dennis was explaining everything to Maggie and gave her the glasses. "I don't seen anything" She said

She gave the glasses back to Dennis and he screamed causing Eden and Jaclyn to jump. "I HATE IT WHEN THEY DO THAT! When they wait for you to be right up against the glass" Dennis yelled angrily

Eden and Jaclyn snickered as they ignored that and he gave Maggie back the glasses and Eden and Jaclyn were just watching the Hammer. He pulled one his spikes out. "EW, AW that was just disgusting!" Jaclyn shouted covering her eyes "Now my innocence is gone"

"What innecence" Eden muttered "HEY!" Jaclyn yelled at her getting a chuckle from Eden.

They go to walk away and Dennis goes to give the Hammer the finger, but Jaclyn grabs his hand before he does. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Jaclyn exclaimed.

Dennis put his hand down and grabs his head waiting for the pain of Jaclyn's flashbacks, but they never came. He looked at Jaclyn weird. "You guys are different, you can see the ghosts with no glasses, and you can touch me" Dennis said.

"Only i can touch you" Jaclyn muttered

"What?"

"Nothing" Jaclyn smiled.

"How do ou guys know so much?" Maggie asked "I mean you lived with Arthur, Kathy and Bobby and I, but you never mentioned anything about believeing in ghosts"

"You never asked" Eden shrugged her shoulders blocking up the questions that she knew her and Jaclyn didn't want to answer.

"How do you know Dennis so well"

"He's a brotha from anotha motha!" Eden wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he clutched his head in pain. "Oh shit!" Eden and Jaclyn shouted at the same time.


	3. Baby Momma Drama

A/N I don't own anything. Sorry it took along time to get out and I forgot to mention Bobby in the don't kill him category. Enjoy.

Dennis's Pov

I grabbed my head in pain as Eden's past flash fully ran threw my skull. I saw a flash of her, then Jaclyn. Then some DVD cover that said '13 Ghosts'. Then I see me, on a TV screen giving the finger to the Hammer. Seeing my own death.

Third person

"What are you guys exactly" Dennis glared at Eden and smacked Jaclyn's hand away as she rubbed his back while he was in pain.

"We are humans, just like you. Except with out the cool freaky mind blowing powers" Jaclyn smiled shrugging like it were nothing. "We just aren't from here" Eden added in.

"What are you guys talking about! Your not from here, I have lived with you guys since you were like 12" Maggie said getting angry "Yeah, well. We don't remember that. What we remember is being at home, and an earthquake or something happening and waking up in Arthur's car" Eden glared a Maggie

"Chill guys, it's getting hostile in here, and I don't like it. So if you don't stop I'll beat the shit out of both of you" Jaclyn said laughing

"Don't make me get my ghosty friends in here!" Eden shouted "You mean Royce" Jaclyn said smiling. "DON'T SAY THAT!" Eden pointed at Jaclyn twitched. Eden runs over to Jaclyn.

"What if he hears?" Eden whispered "Dude, this is sound proof glass, I don't think he is going to hear you"

"But, but but but" Eden started but couldn't finish "OH MY GOD EDEN HE"S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Jaclyn shouted Eden turned and looked around for Royce aka Torn Prince. Eden didn't see him anywhere and turned to face Jaclyn and punched her "JERK!"

"OW, can't take a joke, jeez, jerk"

"Alright, that's enough!" Maggie exclaimed "You girls are driving me insane, like that actually happened"

Jaclyn went to say something, Eden slapped her hand over Jaclyn's mouth and shook her head "Don't even say it man"

"Say what?" Jaclyn asked

"I don't know but it wouldn't have been nice" Eden stated

"True...you know me so well. I HATE THAT" Jaclyn twitched as she started walking next to Maggie and Eden started walking next to Dennis. Just then the walls started shifting again and Jaclyn and Maggie quickly squeezed threw the hole as Dennis threw Maggie the glasses.

Eden looked at Jaclyn on the other side of the glass, she couldn't hear her, but she was pointing and laughing. That much was obvious. Jaclyn walked up to the glass and fogged it up. 'Royce' it said.

Eden slapped her hand over her mouth and turned around. She saw Royce hit Dennis. "HEY BAT BOY WHAT ABOUT THAT DEAL!" Eden shouted angrily, and looked down at Dennis.

Eden turned to face Jaclyn and saw her banging on the glass angrily and shouting. Eden couldn't hear her but it would have been along the lines of 'I WILL KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY DENNIS'

Eden laughed at Jaclyn and saw an opening. "Dennis come on, and torn prince dude remember our deal" Eden glared at Royce but decided she couldn't stay angry at him since she thought he was amazing and winked at him. He looked away from Eden and said

_Yeah; I remember our deal. _

"Good ghost boy; now let's get the fuck out of here" Eden mumbled the last part

Until Jaclyn found her way into the room we were in. "ROYCE I WILL KILL AGAIN." Jaclyn shouted and started to storm over to Royce.

"Jaclyn, stop. You know what you know" Eden whined

"But he hurt my Dennis; and bitch, I don't know shit" Jaclyn glared at Royce "I'm watching you asshole"

"You just said Dennis is yours...right in front of him man." Eden whispered in Jaclyn's ear with a Jamaican accent

"Oh fuck..." Jaclyn looked at a surprised Dennis. "...I mean BYE!"

Jaclyn tried to leave. "GET HER" Eden shouted and jumped on Jaclyn's leg.

_Like she's going to get anywhere and you'd be able to see her where ever she goes. _Royce said

"Oh, you're still here?" Eden asked "Thought you would have left" Eden laughed awkwardly.

_I can't believe us ghosts are actually listening to you; like you can do anything. _Royce said

"WE ARE DOING THE BEST WE CAN TASTY CAKES" Eden shouted

_Tasty cakes? _Royce asked

"Awww look, she already has a pet name for you." Jaclyn skipped around

"FUCK YOU" Eden punched Jaclyn. "And I'll kill you man" Eden pointed at Royce.

_Sorry to break it to yeah sweetheart, but I'm already dead._

"Oh yeah, but when I'm done with you, you'll think your first death was nothing but a wet dream" Eden glared

"Eden, he would totally enjoy what you'd do to him" Jaclyn laughed

"Wait did you guys mention something about a deal?" Maggie asked

"Deal what deal, no no deal. I don't know what you're smoking" Jaclyn said trying to avoid the conversation.

"You should lay off that crack you get from the hood lady" Eden said

"Don't piss her off she'll cut you" Jaclyn said

"With what"

"A broken beer bottle" Jaclyn coughed

"I am going to ignore that now what deal?" Maggie asked glaring daggers at Jaclyn and Eden.

"She looks like she is going to stab us...let's just tell her" Eden whispered to Jaclyn

_Oh, you don't know. _

"Royce" Eden glared at him. Royce grinned sadistically

_These two girls promised to help us out of here as long as we didn't hurt them, Dennis or Bobby. _Royce stated

"How come you didn't let us in on this deal. And how come You didn't say Kathy, Arthur or I to live?" Maggie was still glaring at us.

"Well...sorry" Eden started playing with her elbow and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry doesn't fit it; we are like family" Maggie crossed her arms.

"Bitch, I don't know your life!" Eden shouted and Jaclyn fell over laughing "Baby momma drama" Jaclyn said gasping between laughs.

Maggie was glaring at Jaclyn and Eden still.

"Come on we are wasting time" Dennis shouted and we started moving along, leaving Royce behind and Jaclyn still in a fit of giggles.


	4. Surprise

"Can I relie on _you_ not to get me killed?" Maggie asked Dennis as we reached the top of the stairs.

"You know, it's not our fault you're such a bitch" Eden mumbled biting her nails.

"Say what?" Maggie glared at Eden and Jaclyn snickered

"I promise nothing" Dennis said and continued walking

"We should go to the library...you know? We will be safe" Jaclyn sang the last part.

"True that, but...how do we get there man" Eden asked while scratching the back of her head.

Jaclyn just shrugged her shoulders as they all kelp walking trying to find a way to the library. Jaclyn was next to Eden, Eden was next to Dennis and then Maggie was next to him. Eden and Jaclyn were planning on not talking to Maggie again, well not for the rest of the time anyways. They knew that she wasn't going to die, and they knew that she was going to quit at the end of the movie.

Eden took a deep breath and looked at Jaclyn who remained quiet. This was actually a very frightening place, even though Jaclyn and Eden knew that they weren't going to get hurt, the place and area just gave them the chills.

"Is she angry at me?" Dennis whispered in Eden's ear.

"No...why would you think that?" Eden raised her eyebrow

"For one she isn't talking to me" Dennis shrugged

"You guys didn't really talk in the first place...and well it would be awkward talking to someone after you just claimed them as your own." Eden explained smirking.

Jaclyn looked at Eden curiously and Eden gave the thumbs up sign and mouthed to her 'I think he likes you'. A giant ear to ear smile spread onto Jaclyn's face. She was dancing on the inside.

"I guess that's true, I don't care that she said that. Though if it were someone else, I probably would care..." Dennis looked at the ceiling

"Maybe you like her" Eden sang while moving her eyebrows up and down.

Dennis just looked at Eden, and shrugged "What about you and that ghost?" Dennis asked randomly

"What about him...he's a ghost and I am a human. Nothing really to it" Eden shrugged and rubbed her temples.

"Okay hate to, you know interrupt...well actually I don't give a shit, but there's the Dire mother and the great child." Jaclyn said

Eden looked over "Oh...yeah I see them"

"Yeah, I think that we should go this way" Dennis said and started walking another way.

"Ew....look at his face, GET POTTY TRAINED YOU FUCKING 30 YEAR OLD BITCH!" Jaclyn shouted to the great child

"Dude you'll piss him off. Look at him." Eden shouted in a whisper "He'll eat you, look at the way he's looking at you. Like you're some kind of big mac."

"Jeez Eden" Jaclyn laughed.

"Sorry" Eden rolled her eyes letting out a breath.

They continued walking until they heard Jaclyn say "I see it!" Jaclyn pointed at the library.

"It's behind the glass we can't get there slick" Eden rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Shut up man, I didn't notice it was there" Jaclyn crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Yeah yeah yeah stop arguing" Dennis said in an annoyed tone.

"Why do you hate me so much" Jaclyn pretended to whine and she hugged Eden pretending to cry. "Why does he hate me"

"I, uh...Jaclyn, I" Dennis was speechless

"Is he feeling bad?" Jaclyn asked Eden in a hushed tone.

Eden just nodded her head and Jaclyn jumped up. "Okay, I'm fine now!"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Dennis asked glaring at Kalina who had just popped out of the floor.

"Hey, what about me down here" Arthur shouted

"Dude, he isn't included in the deal we should help him" Eden whispered to Jaclyn

"HELP HIM!" Jaclyn shouted

Eden and Jaclyn ran over and put there hands down and pulled him up. "Help someone, you know we aren't strong." Eden said while pulling on Arthur's arm. Dennis came over and pulled on Jaclyn since he could touch her but no one else and helped us pull Arthur up.

After Jaclyn and Eden pulled him up with the help of Dennis. Jaclyn fell backwards and landed on top of Dennis "Sorry" Jaclyn said and jumped up as fast as she could.

Eden and Jaclyn started walking towards the library. "Where's Kathy?" Dennis asked

"Yeah, Jaclyn, Eden. Where's Kathy?" Maggie asked

"How the hell should we know" Eden and Jaclyn said in unison and glared at Maggie

"She just dissappeared, and Maggie no need to blame anything on Eden or Jaclyn."

"Yeah Maggie" Eden crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue

"You fucking bitch" Jaclyn whispered under her breath so only Eden could hear here.

"How do you loose somebody in a glass house?" Dennis asked

"That's so true..." Eden and Jaclyn said in unison again

"Well Arthur I wasn't accusing them for no reason. They made a deal with those fucking ghosts!" Maggie shouted "That the ghost's would kill them, Bobby or Dennis. Yeah, she didn't mention Me, you or Kathy. that's why I think they have something to do with it"

"WHAT?!" Arthur screamed

"And they keep spitting this wishy washy bull shit about them not being actually related to us and that they aren't from here" Maggie added

"I believe them. They are different. I think you would have noticed that they could see ghosts if you lived with them for so many years" Dennis said butting into the conversation.

"It IS true. We _aren't_ from here!" Eden exclaimed

"Sorry to interrupt the whole heart to heart but we should get into the library before we get attacked" Kalina said informing us that they were still outside in the opened where they could get attacked.

Eden and Jaclyn started walking towards the library when they heard the screams of Arthur.


	5. New Plan

Eden and Jaclyn turned to see why he was in pain when they remembered that he gets attacked by the Jackal. "No! Ryan!" Jaclyn shouts and runs over to stop the Jackal from attacking Arthur.

The Jackal scratched Jaclyn and then looked up at her. This was the closest and longest she has seen the Jackal's face. "JACLYN!" Dennis shouted and threw the flare.

The Jackal disappeared and Jaclyn grabbed Arthur. Eden ran over and pulled on Arthur's other arm and started dragging him towards the library. "Are you okay?" Eden asked concerned.

"Wow, they care about someone other than themselves" Maggie glared.

"We aren't self-centered bitches like you think we are" Jaclyn glared at Maggie

"Yeah, we are caring people" Eden said and crossed her arms "This house is just fucking with our heads."

"Yeah, we aren't like this normally" Jaclyn shrugged "Although I can be a bitch without even trying."

Eden slapped Jaclyn's arm and Jaclyn screamed out in pain. "OW MOTHER FUCKER"

"Jaclyn! Are you okay?" Dennis asked all concerned like and ran over to her putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Oops...sorry. Wrong arm" Eden said making a face.

"You're a bitch...I hope you die" Jaclyn whined looking down are her arm.

"Really?" Eden pouted

"No..."

Kalina and Arthur started talking about the whole ghosts thing and the fourth ghost while Dennis was talking to Jaclyn about her arm. Eden sat quietly and looked over at Maggie who was listening.

"Sorry...for you know being a bitch Maggie. Like I said this house is fucking with my mind." Eden sighed. "And Jaclyn's too"

Maggie smiled pretty much saying that she excepted the apology. "Ha ha, you haven't told him?" Kalina said

"Haven't told me what? What do I need to know?" Arthur asked worried

"About the fourth ghost" Kalina stated

Eden and Jaclyn looked at each other and grimace.

"No...don't tell him" Dennis said in pain

Kalina said the hospital and the date of when Jean died. "I didn't know she had a family. I didn't know she had a husband. I didn't know you and ever since I met you I was trying to help." Dennis sulked

Arthur punched Dennis in the face and Jaclyn jumped up "This isn't going to solve anything!"

"Yeah, I agree. This won't solve anything. We have to get up and get moving if we are going to solve anything come on!" Eden announced.

"Dennis are you okay." Jaclyn asked worriedly. "Hey Eden, it's Royce" Jaclyn pointed to the wall area that I could walk threw.

"Hey Royce" Eden sang and opened the door to the library.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING. HE'S A GHOST" Kalina shouted at Eden

"Don't worry, he's house trained. Right Royce?" Eden smiled at him.

_Yeah, what ever you say Doll face._ Royce said smiling slyly.

Eden blushed and looked away.

Jaclyn leaned back on the couch she was sitting on with Dennis. He has his arm around her shoulder. "OOOO Eden's going to get some ghostly lovin'" Jaclyn laughed and cuddle closer to Dennis.

"Shut up man, go fuck Dennis in the corner." Eden glared in a mocking way.

Jaclyn gave Eden the finger "What are you doing after we set you free?"

_You actually think that you can set us free? _Royce asked

"Yeah, I do and we are going to get you out. So what are you going to do?" Eden asked rolling her eyes.

_Oh, you know, haunt people here and there. Maybe get laid. _Royce said winking

"Oh...another ghost or are you going to rape a human?" Eden asked confused

_It's not rape if you want it, doll face _Royce winked at Eden who looked away blushing.

"Anyways....how would that work exactly...aren't you, you know, all torn up...if you know what I mean" Eden said looking down to where his penis would...or should be.

Jaclyn perked up and jumped "I want to know the answer to this question" Jaclyn smiled evilly.

"Hey!" Dennis whined

"Don't worry, you're my favourite" Jaclyn smiled at him.

"Enough horsing around! Get that ghost out of here!!" Kalina shouted glaring at Eden.

Eden started mocking Kalina and told Royce to get out.

_Just for the record doll face, my equipment it solid_ Royce said clearing things up.

"Good to know, HEY JACLYN HE HAS A FULL PENIS!" Eden shouted to Jaclyn.

"...good deal" Jaclyn gave the thumbs up "Now you can have merry little transparent babies with him"

"I shall kill you" Eden glared at Jaclyn in a mocking way.

Kalina and Arthur were talking about how he was the thirteenth ghost, and the ways that they could leave the house in one piece after Arthur threw himself into the occularis infernum or the eye of hell, or that Kalina could blast the whole house using enough explosives to blast them into the 18th century.

"I vote no to both situations" Eden said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I agree" Jaclyn said getting up and walked over to Eden.

"Then what are we going to do?" Dennis said

"We could use that" Arthur pointed

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Eden and Jaclyn said in unison "Except for when a ghost comes up behind you, you're fucked" Jaclyn smiled

"So how about we walk behind you guys with the other one, and Maggie and Kalina go to the control room." Eden suggested shrugging

"Awesome idea" Arthur smiled


	6. The Attack

**A/N Hey, been a while huh? I hope you enjoy, review please. Also I don't own 13 ghosts or anything, sadly.**

Eden and Jaclyn followed behind Dennis and Arthur, making sure no ghosts would be able to get them from the behind. They weren't sure about the deal anymore since the Jackal had scratched Jaclyn, but they weren't sure if it was on purpose though. "We're like a people sandwich" Jaclyn snickered.

Eden giggled. "I like how in the worst situations you two can be happy" Dennis commented.

Jaclyn nudged Eden slightly "Aw, he said he loved me" Jaclyn smiled dreamily.

"What?" Eden laughed and looked at Jaclyn as if she were more insane than the Jackal. "He did not, he said he liked how we can stay level headed in bad situations"

"Mmmm, no" Jaclyn shook her head stubbornly "I don't know what you heard, but he just said that he loved me" Eden snorted. "Right Dennis?" Jaclyn asked

"Yeah, right... okay" Dennis shrugged not knowing when Eden and Jaclyn were talking about. Eden snorted again as Jaclyn smirked at Eden proving she was right.

"Man, he doesn't even know what the hell you were talking about" Eden snickered.

"Yes he did, you're just jealous because Royce hasn't said it to you yet" Jaclyn's smirk got bigger and Eden gave her the finger with her hand that wasn't holding the glass.

"Hey doll face, what haven't I said to you?" Royce asked showing up out of no where. Eden jumped in surprised and glared at Jaclyn. "Yeah Eden, what hasn't he said to you?" Jaclyn smiled.

Arthur and Dennis glanced back and looked at Eden and Jaclyn who were talking to Royce. They were still surprised that they actually talked to the ghosts. "Fuck you" Eden hissed at Jaclyn and narrowed her eyes in anger. Jaclyn just laughed at her as Royce floated along with them.

"Well?" Royce asked and blinking blankly.

"Oh, I was suppposed to answer that question...I thought it was rhetorical." Eden said not looking at Royce and was still glaring at Jaclyn who couldn't contain her laughter. "Wow, I am good"

"Come on doll face, you can tell me. I don't bite" Royce smirked. Eden shifted her glare from Jaclyn towards Royce who looked a little shocked.

"What if she wants you to bite her" Jaclyn asking doing a biting motion with her teeth. Royce smiled as Eden huffed turning red. "Jaclyn" I mumbled. "I'm going to kill you"

"Hey, you're actually kind of cute for a dead guy" Jaclyn smiled

"WHAT!?" Eden and Dennis shouted simultaneously.

"Don't worry doll face, my interest is all on you" Royce smiled and winked making Eden blush a darker shade of red.

"Awww, Eden he said he loved you!" Jaclyn smiled

"Honestly is there something wrong with your brain" Eden laughed lifting her eyebrow.

"You like me best right?" Dennis asked Jaclyn nervously and semi jealous.

"Yeah of coarse" Jaclyn smiled at Dennis "Well, actually I don't know. Royce is a very good looking ghost." Jaclyn looked at Eden who was trying not to laugh. Jaclyn of coarse was doing that to Dennis on purpose to see if he would get jealous and guess what. It was working, Dennis had a sour look on his face. "Naw, I'm just kidding. Plus Royce loves Eden"

Eden rolled her eyes "He never said that!" Eden growled making Jaclyn laugh.

"Actually doll face, I do love yeah." Royce winked at Eden again except this time he disappeared. "What? YOU BASTARD!" Eden let go of the glass wall and it fell to the ground. She began pacing back and forth. "Are you serious? Why would he say that and leave." Eden continued to pace until she inhaled deeply and picked the glass wall piece back up with Jaclyn.

"Good now" Eden sighed making Jaclyn snicker and they continued walking.

"Hey isn't that the Hammer?" Jaclyn asked turning her head back to Eden. "Yeah I think it is. HEY!" Eden shouted at the Hammer because he was about to hit the glass wall with Arthur and Dennis behind it.

"We have a deal remember?" Jaclyn asked making her self sound like she was mental. The Hammer put his hammer back down and just stared at Eden, Jaclyn, Dennis and Arthur. Once they saw the Juggernaut Eden and Jaclyn looked at each other.

"I kind of have a bad feeling about this" Eden stated looking at Jaclyn who was biting her lip and was in deep thought.

"We should put them in the corner like in the movie" Jaclyn suggested and Eden nodded her head as her and Jaclyn shoved them into the corner with the wall there to protect them. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Dennis shouted.

"We are going to protect you" Jaclyn shrugged, Eden who was standing next to her just nodded her head.

"Hey we have a deal remember?!" Eden shouted putting her hands onto her hips. The Juggernaut continued to stalk forward. "Okay man I don't think that he is going to stop..." The Juggernaut reached out to grab Eden or Jaclyn, but they ran out of the way right in time.

Jaclyn ran one way and Eden ran the other. With Eden's shitty luck he began walking over to her. Eden tripped on her own two feet and crawled threw his legs, the Juggernaut turned around and grabbed Eden by the ankle and held her in the air. "ROYCE!" Eden shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Hey! No one touches my dolly but me!" Eden heard Royce shout and hit the Juggernaut with his bat. Eden fell down as the Juggernaut dropped her. "Hey we can't help you if we are DEAD!" Jaclyn shouted at the Hammer who rolled his eyes and went over to help Royce. Jaclyn grabbed Eden by her ankle and began dragging her on the ground.

"ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF!?" Eden shouted with anger in her voice. Jaclyn stopped running and fell over holding her stomach from laughing. "That was awesome! At least I had some fun before I die" Jaclyn shrugged.

"Yeah, you had fun... not so much me since I CLEANED THE FLOOR" Eden growled putting her face flat onto the glass floor.

"You don't know what's been on that..." Jaclyn mumbled.

Eden lifted her hand and gave Jaclyn the finger. Just at the moment they began hearing a surtain Latin curse.


	7. I Told You We Could Do It

**A/N Yeah I know that I haven't updated this story in a bit, review yadda yadda, also there is going to be one more chapter and it's going to be the epilogue. Enjoy =D**

All of the ghosts began heading towards the main hall which had the spinning circle thing. "Royce" Eden called as she went to run after him into the room, but Jaclyn grabbed Eden's arm "We are going to get them out remember" Jaclyn said "Maggie will probably start playing with the gear shifts soon."

Eden nodded her head. "But I don't like seeing him like that... it looks kind of creepy" Eden pouted nodding her head in the direction of Royce who stood completely still on his spot.

Jaclyn laughed while rolling her eyes "Are you serious! You're dating a ghost that looked like he got in a fight with a cheese grater and you think that he looks creepy then."

"I'm not dating him" Eden crossed her arms stubbornly glaring at Jaclyn as her eyebrow twitched. "He didn't get in a fight with a cheese grater fool" She mumbled to herself glaring at Jaclyn, who looked like she was going to burst out laughing any second.

"Sure as hell seems like it man. That cheese grated fool all up in your business!" Jaclyn smiled at Eden who continued to twitch and glare.

Jaclyn and Eden stalked into the room with the Occularis Infernum, they hid behind the glass wall peering around the corner to see Arthur. "I wonder if they can see us" Jaclyn muttered looking at Eden who smirked.

"Probably not, people are stupid" Eden snickered rubbing her hands together like an idiot.

They watched Arthur as he got read to jump into the Occularis Infernum, Cyrus who was watching from a little ways away from Eden and Jaclyn had a smirk on his face. Anybody could tell that he was happy with himself and he thought that he was going to get away with it in such, but everybody knows that the good guys in movies _always_ win.

"Is Maggie messing with the gear shifts?" Eden asked leaning down a bit nervously looking over at Cyrus who turned his head a bit to look at Eden and Jaclyn.

"Yeah listen" Jaclyn raised her finger to her lips as they listened to a noise that sounded life a DJ record. Eden didn't think that Jaclyn noticed Cyrus was looking at them deviously. Eden turned her face away from Cyrus and back towards what Arthur was doing.

They watched the Occularis Infernum delay for a second as Arthur jumped in and hugged Kathy and Bobby in the middle, waiting for the perfect time to jump back out. Eden and Jaclyn stepped behind the glass waiting for everything to explode. Eden put her hands over Jaclyn's ears as Jaclyn did the same to Eden. They ducked to the ground as they listen to the sound of shattering glass.

About a minute later they stood up and Eden started hoping around insanely earning looks from everybody. "Eden, what are you doing?" Dennis asked giving Eden a weird look as he draped his arm on Jaclyn's shoulder. Jaclyn looked up at Dennis as a big grin spread across her face.

"I have glass, in my shirt" Eden panted as she danced around shaking it out of her shirt.

"You think you got problems" Jaclyn gasped realising that there was something in her arm and shrugged Dennis's arm off. There was a big shard of glass sticking out of right arm.

"How do you miss that...?" Eden trailed off thinking to herself.

"Do you need help with that?" Dennis asked worriedly.

"What do you think" Jaclyn hissed at Dennis as sadness overcame him. He stared at the floor and pouted. "Aw, Dennis I'm sorry, but I'm kind of worried about the PIECE OF GLASS IN MY ARM!"

"It's going to be fine." Dennis rubbed Jaclyn's cheek and pulled her into him as he put his lips onto hers.

"Aw ew, ick bleh!" Eden pretended to puke and walked away from Jaclyn and Dennis who continued kissing ignoring Eden's sudden out burst.

Eden noticed that Jean was on the spinning thing on the floor, it turned at a _very_ slow pace. Eden watched her slowly fade away as she waved at Eden with a smile on her face. Eden lifted her hand slowly tilting it side to side making a slow wave.

_Hello doll face_ Eden jumped gasping and turned to see Royce with a smirk on his face. Eden smiled putting her hand on her chest taking a deep breath "You scared the shit out of me!" Eden gasped taking her hand off her chest. Royce's smirked got wider.

_I didn't actually think that you'd be able to do it_ Royce continued to smirk at Eden who had a shy grin on her red face.

"Yeah, you know how I do" Eden smirked with a wink not actually knowing what Royce was talking about.

"Eden do you even know what he is talking about?" Jaclyn smirked holding hands with Dennis who had a contented smile on his face.

Eden shook her head with a pout on her face "I forgot" She shrugged as her pout turned into a sheepish grin on her face.

_Getting us out_They heard someone laughing. Jaclyn and Eden looked at each other with their lips pursed knowing that the deranged laugh belonged to the one and only Jackal. _I didn't they could either_. They listened to the insane giggle disappear.

Eden blinked heavily looking over at Jaclyn who was still holding hands with Dennis, but her facial expression changed from happy to weary. Eden put her hand on Royce's shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut clutching Royce's shoulder tightly. _What's wrong doll face?_

He asked worriedly as Eden looked up at him with a dazed look on her face. "I don't feel to good" She muttered as her eyes started to get droopy "Hey, I didn't know you had a twin"

Jaclyn let go of Dennis's hand and whipped her forehead only to realise that it was above normal temperature. "I don't feel so cool" She murmured running her hands threw her hair.

Eden and Jaclyn closed their eyes listening to what they thought was the glass house collapsing and high pitch screams.


	8. Waking Up

**A/N Finally I am done! Yeah boy, review please. I don't own anything except Eden and Jaclyn.**

Beep, beep, beep. "Would someone turn off the fucking alarm clock!" Jaclyn groaned rolling onto her side slowly opening her eyes noticing she wasn't anywhere that she remembered. She last remembered blacking out at the glass house, but her and Eden definitely weren't there.

Apple and Maddi, who were in the room waiting for Eden and Jaclyn to wake up, shot up in their seats and ran to the side of Jaclyn's bed. "You're awake!" Apple gasped and hugged Jaclyn tightly.

Apple looked exhausted, like she's been waiting a long time for Eden and Jaclyn to wake up from their slumber. She had black bags under her eyes and her curly blonde hair was up in a messy bun. "I was soo worried" Her voice cracked.

"We didn't think you were going to wake up" Maddi muttered with her arms crossed over her chest, she didn't look as tired as Apple, but that was probably because Jaclyn was Apples cousin and Eden was Apples little sister.

Jaclyn groaned in pain. "Ow, man my arm hurts like a bitch... wait APPLE, MADDI!?" Jaclyn shot up in the hospital bed. "Where did you guys come from!? And what are you talking about, not going to wake up?"

"Shut the shit up mofo" Eden moaned sitting up in her hospital bed rubbing her eyes tiredly. "You woke me up bitch" She said in a muffled voice while stretching her arms.

"EDEN!" Apple squeeled leaving Jaclyn to run over to hug Eden. "I thought that you guys weren't going to make it" Apple sobbed while rubbing her nose to prevent it from running.

"What do you mean weren't going to make it?" Eden asked, but suddenly jumped when she noticed there was no Royce or Dennis anywhere. She glanced at Jaclyn who was just as confused as Eden.

"There was an earthquake." Maddi stated with a shrug "But you both got electrocuted. Jaclyn you got glass from the TV in your arm, Eden you some how ended up under the bed getting wood piece's in your back." Maddi explained to them in a bored tone

"Seriously, no wonder my back hurts so damn bad" Eden groaned laying back down realising it was all a dream. "But I don't remember it happening like that" She mumbled to herself looking at the ground noticing her finger was attached to a heart monitor. she glanced over at Jaclyn to see she also had a wire thing on her finger.

"Yeah, my arm hurts so fucking bad" Jaclyn looked at her bandaged arm taking a deep breath. It was all a dream, none of that stuff happened sadly.

Just as Apple was about to say something a nurse came into the hospital room. "You're awake?" She asked with a warm grin on her face, she was in her mid thirties.

"Yeah, they just woke up about 5 minutes ago" Maddi said the the nurse who nodded her head knowledgeable.

"You girls should leave, they need their rest" The nurse said opening the door directing Apple and Maddi to leave. Apple kissed Eden and Jaclyn's forehead before leaving with the nurse.

"Dude, i had this dream where we were in thirteen ghosts!" Eden and Jaclyn blurted out at the same time. "Seriously, you too?!" They said simultaneously once again. "Would you stop that!" They shouted at each other with grins on their faces.

"You first." Jaclyn said sitting up correctly.

"Okay, well we were in thirteen ghosts and Dennis liked you. You could like touch him without him going all twitchy twitchy" Eden began with a sheepish smile spread on her face. "We were related to Arthur, we were his niece's and Bobby was all 'It's okay dad they're my favourite fucking cousins' or something like that and it was fucking hilarious. Also we made a deal with the ghosts that we would get them out as long as they didn't hurt Bobby, Dennis, me and you. And Royce liked me!" Eden sqee'd.

"DUDE! That's awesome Dennis liked me and I had the exact same dream!" Jaclyn's eyes were wide.

"Wow... great minds really do think alike!" Eden grinned happily, but then her facial expression changed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jaclyn asked

"Dude, it was a fucking dream, that was the best dream ever!" Eden pouted.

They looked towards the door as they heard a quiet tapping noise. The nurse stepped in "You have two more visitors? Do you mind?" She asked

"Who is it?" Eden asked

"I don't have any friends" Jaclyn muttered to herself.

Eden cocked her eyebrow and ignored what Jaclyn had said. Just as the nurse left two men walked into the room. The younger looking boy looked just like Craig Olejnik except with scars down one side of his face. He had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. He wore baseball shirt and some worn out jeans. The other looked just like Matthew Lillard, with the brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a button up red shirt and jeans.

"CRAIG OLEJNIK!" Eden jumped out of her hospital bed and glomped who was _actually_ Royce Clayton.

"MATTHEW LILLARD OH MY FUCK!" Jaclyn did the exact same thing but was actually hugging Dennis Rafkin.

"Sorry to break it to you doll face, but it's Royce. Is this Craig whatever his name is your boyfriend?" Royce snapped at Eden.

"Royce" She whispered softly then ran her hand down his cheek. "I thought you were dead..."

"Who's Matthew Lillard?" Dennis asked Jaclyn with a sad look on his face. "I thought you liked me?"

"I do, you just look like Matthew Lillard... and how'd you guys get here!?"

"We woke up in the waiting room." Royce stated flatly. "But I guess that was a waste of time since you have boyfriends"

"We don't!" Eden and Jaclyn shouted at them simultaneously.

"Then who is Craig something and Matthew Lillard?" Royce asked

"They're famous" Jaclyn stated "You guys look like them."

"So you still like me?" Dennis asked smiling at Jaclyn hopefully.

"Yes I do" Jaclyn chirped and pulled Dennis into a big hug.

"You better still like me" Royce smirked crossing his arms superior.

Eden punched Royce in the arm "Stop acting like an asshole" Eden scrunched her nose up while glaring at Royce. "Do you have Superiority Complex?"

"I think he's a narcissist!" Jaclyn exclaimed pulling away from Dennis and pointing at Royce who's smirk disappeared. "What?" Royce asked confused.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU JACLYN!" Eden shouted as her heart monitor began to speed up from anger.

Jaclyn burst out laughing at Eden who was getting defencive. "What's Superiority Complex?" Royce asked confusedly ignoring Jaclyn.

"When you think that you are better than everyone else." Eden stated smartly, then she turned around to Jaclyn and pointed "At lease my boyfriend can touch people without going into seizure mode"

"Well, I know he won't and can't cheat on me!" Jaclyn exclaimed back at Eden. Eden whipped around and grabbed Royce by his collar.

"If you ever cheat on me I will castrate you!" Eden shouted, Royce who didn't know what that meant rose his eyebrow. "Other words I'LL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS!"

Royce's eyes widened and covered his family jewels. "I'd never cheat on you, and you called me your boyfriend" Royce wiggled his eyebrows causing Eden to blush.

Royce pulled Eden towards him "I don't have a boyfriend" Jaclyn frowned.

"What am I?" Dennis frowned along with Jaclyn. "Well, you never actually asked me" Jaclyn smiled

"Neither did Royce, I just kind of assumed" Eden shrugged snuggling with Royce on the hospital bed.

"EW!" Jaclyn gagged taking a step away from Eden's bed. "Will you be my girlfriend than?" Dennis asked shyly.

"FUCK YEAH!" Jaclyn shouted and pounced onto Dennis who caught her.

"Hey, uh... when we woke up we had that suitcase from the glass house with us" Royce said

"This is what it has in it" Dennis grinned lifting up the case putting it onto Jaclyn's hospital bed and opened it. The suitcase was filled with money! Except that it was Canadian currency.

"Holy cock...." Eden and Jaclyn said simultaniously in awe.

After getting out of the hospital Dennis, Eden, Jaclyn and Royce all moved into a two bedroom house with the money from the suitcase. Eventually getting married.

______________________________________________________________________

Eden sat on Royce's lap cuddling with him giving him kisses all over his face. Jaclyn sat with Dennis whose arm was around her waste. "MOMMA!" Eden perked up when she heard her son Tyler and gasped when she saw he had a bruise on his face.

"Who the fuck did that to you!" Eden hissed angrily. "A boy at school his name is Berry Kuhn----"

Before Tyler could continue Eden and Jaclyn burst out laughing "What the hell kind of name is Berry Kuhn!" Jaclyn held her gut trying to hold in her laughter, but stopped instantly "Did you say Kuhn?"

"Yeah mom, Kuhn. Berry Kuhn." Jaclyn's son Ollie stated "Why is his name so funny mom?" He asked

"It's just silly" Eden rubbed Ollie's hair.

"Aw, auntie you messed my do" Ollie laughed.

Jaclyn pulled Eden, Dennis and Royce a side to talk to them. "The boys name is Berry Kuhn."

"Like Ryan Kuhn?" Eden asked putting her head on Royce's shoulder.

"Yeah, like Ryan Kuhn." Jaclyn looked over at Dennis worriedly.

If Ryan Kuhn was in the real world, did that mean that so was Dana Newman, or Susan LeGrow? What about the rest of the ghosts were they there too?

**A/N I hoped you like the last chapter, there is a possible chance for sequal, but I have to work on my other stories before that happens! I also own Tyler and Ollie =P**


End file.
